


Belonging to You

by Ashmael



Category: NCIS
Genre: Confessions, Developing Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Ashmael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim ends up in Gibbs' basement; admissions follow…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging to You

Tim stood at the top of the stairs studying the man working on the boat.

 

“You gonna stay up there all night, McGee?”

 

The question startled the young man back to the present. “No. You’d left the Yard and I thought I might find you here. Not interrupting am I?”

 

The other man looked over at him as he descended the stairs. “Nope. Bourbon?”

 

“Please.”

 

Gibbs put down his sander, picked up two mugs and a bottle as McGee arrived at his side. The younger man leant against the workbench as he accepted the offered mug, downing a mouthful straight off.

 

Gibbs studied him for a moment before indicating a space on the workbench next to McGee. “May I?”

 

Tim shrugged a shoulder. “Sure.”

 

Gibbs sat down and waited a while before asking his question. “You had a date tonight and it’s still early. How are things with you and Rebecca?”

 

“Gibbs, there isn’t going to be any more Rebecca.”

 

“I’m sure she could make things good for yo…” Gibbs stopped as Tim’s words sank in. “There isn’t?”

 

Tim shook his head. “We called things off tonight.” Tim shrugged again and stared into the mug in his hand before he took another mouthful. “Well, I called things off.”

 

“Oh… you did?”

 

“Well, I can’t date someone when I’m in love with someone else, can I?” Tim turned and looked at the other man.

 

Gibbs looked into Tim’s green eyes as he shook his head. Tim stepped closer to Gibbs and tentatively placed a hand on the man’s knee and, seeing nothing to suggest it was unwanted, he brushed his lips against Gibbs’.

 

Tim took the man’s lips into a slow, probing kiss, taking the time to explore and his tongue requested entry which was granted and he extended his exploration into the man’s mouth. Finally, as their need for oxygen demanded their separation, both were flushed and Gibbs stroked his hand over the man’s cheek. “Tim, I’ve loved you for so, so long and I need to know now. I can’t do a one night stand or a casual thing. Once I have you, I won’t be able to let you go.”

 

Tim’s head fell into the crook of the man’s neck and feeling the smile against his skin, Gibbs knew his answer. “Oh, Jethro, you are too special to me and I want somewhere to belong, and I want to belong here, with you, I want to be yours.”

 

Gibbs slipped of the bench and pulled the man into a possessively bruising kiss and Tim melted into it. “Promise me you’ll never stop being possessive. I love you and I like the idea of belonging to you completely, body and soul.”

 

“Always, Tim. You are mine, never forget that.”

 

“Never…” Tim gave Jethro a kiss. “Never…” Another kiss. “Never…” A lingering kiss captured the older man’s lips. “Always yours, Jethro. Forever.”


End file.
